Inspired Again
by Xaleria07
Summary: Part Two: 'The pair of them, could say more with one look more than most people could with 100 words.' RedxRae Taken from the story Inspired by TheNewNightingale. FINISHED!
1. Part One: Again & Again

**I based this off a sentence by The-New-Nightingale****. This one is based off of "Full Circle". Check out "Inspired" though and read all of her sentences. They're awesome:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Neither do I own the general idea of this one-shot. That goes to The-New-Nightingale.**

_Type: One-shot_

_Title: Again & Again_

_Pairings: RedxRae_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Raven looked out the window and sighed, her breath causing the icy window to melt momentarily and make a circle of slight wetness before it froze up again, just like her heart.

_X_, she thought as she breathed again and traced the letter on the widow. It disappeared within seconds. _I wonder what you're doing now._

Raven sighed. It had been seven months since she and Red X parted…

_**Flashback…**_

_Raven held her clenched hands tighter to her chest. The object in her fist bit into her skin, but she ignored the pain. _

_**Are you sure you want to do this? **__Intelligence asked in her head. _

_**Yes,**__Raven replied. __**I have to do it. **_

_**No, you don't. **__Happy said, for once her voice sounding glum. _

_**Happy is right! **__Love shouted at Raven. __**Are you just going to give up everything? You were actually happy for once! **_

_**That's the point! I can't be happy! I can never be happy,**__Raven said bitterly_.

_**Bullshit,**__Courage growled. __**You're just scared. **_

_**Who wouldn't be? **__Fear said quietly. __**Being happy will only lead to trouble and pain.**_

_Her emotions started arguing as Raven tried to tune them out. She believed she was making the right choice. It was the only choice. Right? She debated with herself._

"_Rae?" Raven turned, surprised. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts she hadn't realized he had arrived. "You okay?" he asked her._

"_Y-yeah," Raven finally managed to say, turning to face him. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and clenched the object in her fist tighter. _

"_You sure?" His eyebrows furrowed as he studied her carefully with a frown. Something was off. _

"_Well, actually," Raven looked at the ground, heat rushing to her cheeks. She couldn't believe it. Raven, the renowned known Ice Queen, was blushing! Raven closed her eyes and took in a calming breath. She stuck her fist out to him, but he just stared at her, confused. _

"_Wha-" he started but stopped when Raven grabbed his hand and placed something in it. It was a diamond ring, the one he had given her four months ago when he had proposed to her._

"_I'm sorry X," Raven murmured as she turned away. She knew there was pain in his eyes. "But we can't be together anymore." With that said, Raven teleported away. _

_Raven appeared on a rooftop not far away to watch X. Red X stood there, dumbfounded for a moment as everything finally registered in his head. "Dammit!" X banged his fist against a nearby wall._

_Raven wiped away the oncoming tears, "I'm sorry X…so sorry…" This time she teleported away for good._

_**End of Flashback…**_

Raven placed her forehead against the cool window, slowly breathing so she wouldn't panic. It had been a long three months without him.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Red lights flashed in the tower as the computer flashed while saying, "INTRUDER ALERT!"

Raven turned around, hands charged with ominous, black power. The other titans burst through the door, ready for a battle. In the middle of the chaos stood Red X, his hands up to show he meant no harm. Raven's eyes widened as she also realized his mask was in his outstretched hand to reveal his identity to everyone.

Raven was surprised and happy as she remembered every detail of his face. His chestnut colored hair flopped over his sparkling green eyes. Unlike the face she remembered though, this X was not smiling or laughing. His face was impassive.

"Red X?" Robin said as he broke the silence, his voice incredulous and his masked eyes wide.

"Hello chuckles, I've come to turn myself in." X said as he held his hands out to Robin. "Go ahead, cuff me. I won't run, and this isn't a trick."

Everyone at first was wary, and then Robin made a move to get his cuffs out. "Wait!"

Everyone turned to look at Raven. "I'll do it," Raven told Robin, trying to keep a straight face. She grabbed his cuffs and slowly approached X. Once she was in hearing distance, she whispered, "What the hell are you doing here?"

X gave her a small smile, "I'm turning myself in."

Raven frowned and glared at him, "You know what I mean X. Why are you doing this?"

He didn't answer her for a moment. Then in a soft voice, he answered, "I decided I can't live without you, Rae. And if you don't want to marry me then I guess I'll just turn myself in. Maybe then I'll actually get to see you."

Raven tried hard not to cry, but she could feel the wetness in her eyes, "Why? Why me?"

She could almost see that smile she knew was behind that mask, "Because I love you Rae."

Raven blinked so a small tear could escape her eyes. She smiled, "I love you too."

"Rae?" she heard Robin say. "Is everything alright?"

Raven only had a couple of seconds to choose. "X," she whispered hurriedly. He looked down at her. "If I promise to marry you now, can you take us to a place where I won't be a hero and you won't be a thief? A place where we can be together."

X took her hands in his and weaved there fingers together, "Yes." And with that Raven wrapped her arms around X as he wrapped his arm around her waist. He pressed a button on the belt.

"Raven!" the Titans yelled. Raven looked back at them as she materialized out of there and yelled something. She wasn't sure if they had heard her, but she hoped they did.

As the tingling sensation of teleportation wore off, Raven opened her eyes and saw a quaint house in front of her. "What do you think?" X asked. "Is it everything you wished for?"

"Actually, it's more." Raven hugged X tighter and smiled. She thought it was over, when she had let him go. It had started again though, when he turned himself in.

* * *

**Alternate Ending: **

Everyone at first was wary, and then Robin made a move to get his cuffs out. "Wait!"

Everyone turned to look at Raven. "I'll do it," Raven told Robin, trying to keep a straight face. She grabbed his cuffs and slowly approached X. Once she was in hearing distance, she whispered, "What the hell are you doing here?"

X gave her a small smile, "I'm turning myself in."

Raven frowned and glared at him, "You know what I mean X. Why are you doing this?"

He didn't answer her for a moment. Then he turned the voice box in the mask off and answered her in his normal voice. "I decided I can't live without you, Rae. And if you don't want to marry me then I guess I'll just turn myself in. Maybe then I'll actually get to see you."

Raven tried hard not to cry, but she could feel the wetness in her eyes, "Why? Why me?"

She could almost see that smile she knew was behind that mask, "Because I love you Rae."

Raven blinked so a small tear could escape her eyes. He was hoping for too much. She was a hero, a _Teen Titan. _He was a thief, _Red X_ to be exact. There was no way they could be together. "But I don't love you X."

Red X's face fell. He was crushed, and she knew it. Careful to keep her face impassive, she grabbed X's hands and cuffed them. She handed X to Robin, who still had a I-can't-believe-we-got-him face on. Red X looked at her, his eyes dead. He smiled stupidly, "I'll always love you Raven, always remember that."

Raven turned away as Robin hauled Red X away to the interrogating room. His dead eyes would haunt her forever. She thought it was over, when she had let him go. It had started again though, when he turned himself in. How she wish he hadn't done so.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thanks to The-New-Nightingale for letting me use her idea/sentence! Check out her story "Inspired"!**

** I will explain the format of this story, since some might not get it. This is Part One of 2 mini stories in this story. Each chapter is based off a different sentence from "Inspired" but still follows along as the previous chapter unless it is a different Part.   
**

**Ciao,**

**Xaleria**


	2. Part One: Broken

**Hey everyone! I based this chapter off a sentence by The-New-Nightingale****. This one is based off of "Hurt". Check out "Inspired" though and read all of her sentences. They're awesome:D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Neither do I own the general idea of this mini-story. That goes to The-New-Nightingale.**

_**IMPORTANT!**_** Although the last chapter ended on a happy note, I'm going by the alternate ending to continue the mini story because it fits best with the sentences I picked for the story. Sorry! I should have made the original ending the alternate but the alternate came to me after. Sorry!! **

_Type: Mini-story_

_Title: Again & Again: Broken_

_Pairings: RedxRae_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Red X stared at the table, a stupid grin on his face. His eyes were emotionless and his hands were limp in the cuffs. Robin studied Red X. He had noticed the sudden change in Red X when he was talking to Raven. Whatever Raven had said had effected X, badly. Robin was starting to be concerned for the poor thief.

Robin banished that thought from his head. How could he, leader of the Teen Titans, feel sympathy for a thief! A sworn enemy! But that look in X's eyes, it was like he died on the inside, which very well might be the case.

"X," Robin said softly. X looked up at him, his green eyes like endless voids. "Can you tell me who you are?"

Red X looked back down at the table, that silly grin still on his face. "My name? What is my name? I don't know anymore. Am I Red X? Or am I someone unknown? Am I Todd as my friends used to call me? Or Ryan as the kids at the orphanage called me? Or maybe I'm Danny, like my mother used to say. Or am I Ronan, like Raven called me?" X looked up at Robin and asked, "Do you know who I am?"

Robin looked at Red X, incredulous. He cleared his throat and tried a different question, "Why do you steal X?"

"Why does the sun set?" Red X countered. "Why does the wind blow? Why do you save people? Why do I love chocolate so much? Why does it take so goddamn long to get to the center of a tootsie pop?! It's because that's life!"

Robin narrowed his eyes at X, wondering if this was a trick or if Red X had truly gone insane. "Who do you steal for X?"

X shrugged, "My mother used to tell me to stay out of trouble, but I wanted to be cool like those bad boys. I guess I should have listened to her. Next thing I knew I was in a bunch of shit. I stole for a lot of people. My so called 'friends', business leaders, heck, even the friggin' president of the United States!"

_Finally!_Robin thought, relieved. _A sort of sensible answer! _"Is that why you took the suit? So it'd be easier to steal?"

"What's easy these days?" X mumbled as he waved at nothing. "Just living is even so fucking hard. People are suicidal because they can't take the pressure, girls resort to nasty things because they lack self-confidence, guys think they pick up a chick by doing something lewd."

Robin blinked, trying to see what X was but he only got half of what he was saying. He was really starting to get pissed off a bit. X wasn't like this! Robin reached across the table and grabbed X's collar, "X, how come you like this now?! What happened to you?!"

To Robin's surprise, X burst out laughing. He bended over, holding his stomach, laughing for no good reason. Robin could only stare. When his laughs subsided, X told him, "Reality, Chuckles, reality is what happened to me."

_At least he's calling me Chuckles! _Robin thought, taking that as a sign of life.

X slowly pulled Robin away from him and sat back. Robin could see he seemed like he was back to normal. Silence filled the room until Red X broke it. "Have you ever experienced a wonderful feeling? Something that made you so happy, you'd give anything for it? Have you ever felt that way Robin?"

_All hell must be freezing over_, Robin thought with horror. _Red X actually called me by my name!!_

X didn't wait for him to respond, "For the first time in my life, I felt happy, like all the shitty things in my life had never happened. I thought I had nothing but I soon learned that when I had her in my arms, I didn't need anything. As long as I had her, I was content."

Robin suddenly realized that the "her" X referred to was Raven. So they did have an affair together, and by X's words it had been the best damn thing that had ever happened to him. Robin stopped his questions and decided to listen to X instead. _Maybe I'll finally get what he was saying. _

"You know what Rob? Life fucking sucks." X chuckled. "It throws a bunch of crap at you and sees how you handle it. It's like a test." X leaned back in the seat and held his hands up like he was surrendering. "And you know what? I give up! I don't care anymore; I already lost everything when she said those words."

Robin looked at X, and saw that dead look enter his eyes again. This would take awhile. BEEP! BEEP! Robin looked at his communicator as Cyborg paged him, "_Rob! Mad Mod is at it again._"

"Ok, I'll be down." Robin looked at X. He was talking softly to himself.

"Cyborg!" Robin called through the communicator. "Could you come up and lock up Red X in one of those spare rooms we turned into cells? We'll be keeping him in the tower for a while."

"_Um…alright Rob. Did you get anything out of him?_"

"Not really," Robin sighed, maybe this would tide over in a while and he'd be able to properly interrogate Red X. And maybe, the real X would be back

-------------------------------

Red X looked at the plain room the Titans had stuck him in. It had a bed, dresser, nightstand, desk with a chair, and a small window that was practically impossible to climb out of. Red X slowly walked up to the bed then plopped down on it. He looked around the room again and sighed.

X threw his boots off and took the cape off, throwing it on the chair. He curled up on the bed, holding his knees to his chest as he buried his face in his knees. He hadn't been in such a feeble position since the night his mother died. "Mom," X said quietly. "Are you there?"

Of course, no response, but X kept talking. "It's been nearly 16 years since you died. During that time, I've been trying to rebuild myself, and it was working for awhile."

X moved his head from his knees and stared at the wall. "I met someone special Mom. Do you remember those times at night when I'd climb into your lap and you would pet my hair, telling me, 'One day Danny, you'll find a special someone. Someone you'll love maybe even more than you love me.'" X laughed quietly. "I remember I used to pout and say, 'No, mommy, I'll always love you more!'. But you would just shake your head and laugh."

He was met with silence again. Although he tried his hardest to smile, it just fell again. Of course his mom wasn't there. She was dead. X turned to face the other wall. "Mom, do you miss me, wherever you are? I miss you. It's been hard without you."

X tried to smile and brought up a cheerier topic, "I wonder what you would have done if Raven had just gone with me and you were still alive. You would have probably cried. I can just see it." Red X closed his eyes and imagined a different world, a world where Raven had said yes, and gone with him. A world where they could be together…

_**Dream…**_

"_What is it, X?" Raven asked, holding his hand as he guided her somewhere. A blindfold was over her eyes. She smiled and looked like an angel. _

_He smiled, "Just wait and see." He led Raven down a path until their destination came in sight. He made her stop a couple of feet in front of it. "Ok, you can take it off." _

_Raven slowly took the blindfold off and gasped. In front of her was a quaint house. The one she had always dreamed of, the one she wanted to live in with X. "X," Raven breathed. "It's…it's…" _

"_Great? Wonderful? Fantastic?" X provided, smiling widely. _

_Raven smiled at him and finished, "Perfect." She ran to him and he caught her in an embrace as they kissed sweetly. When they pulled apart, Raven smiled wider, "It's everything I've always dreamed of." _

"_I'm glad you like it." X kissed the jewel on her forehead then her lips. _

_**Fast forward…**_

"_Dude, you need to chill." Lyle, one of X's closest friends, laughed as he watched X pace back and forth._

"_Easy for you to say, you're not about to get married." X mumbled._

"_Well, you love this girl don't you?" Jake asked, another one of X's friends._

"_Of course I do, it's just…" X trailed off._

"_Just...?" His friends prompted. _

"_What if she bails? Or what if she doesn't say, 'I do'. Or what if she leaves me later? Or what if she finds someone else? What if-"_

"_Whoa!" Lyle held his hand up like a stop sign. "Dude, you're worrying over stupid things."_

"_Yeah," Jake nodded his agreement. "Who cares about what if's, but's or and's if this girl loves you and you love her back. As long as you have each other, then it's enough."_

_X sighed, "You guys are right, I'm worrying over stupid things." _

_Another one of the groom's men _(Do they even have a name?)_ popped his head in. "Hey guys, the ceremony is gonna start soon."_

_X started to get nervous again and the guys all laughed. _

_**Fast forward…**_

_X waited along with everyone else (the crowd consisted of new friends they made in the new town they lived in, old trusting friends, and family members) as the music filled his ears, but when the door opened and Raven came walking down the aisle, it was like they were the only ones in the room. _

_Raven looked beautiful. She wasn't in one of those gaudy, fancy dresses but more of a subtle, elegant one. The bodice made of velvet as was the skirt that ended at the feet perfectly instead of trailing down the aisle. A skinny, silver ribbon tied around her breasts, forming an X, and came around the waist to trail down the front of the skirt. There were also see-through flared sleeves lined with silver ribbon. Around the neck Raven wore a pearl chocker. _(If people want, I can post a link to the picture of the dress I'm describing.) _Of course, Raven also had a veil. _

_X couldn't help but smile with pride. That was __**his**__Raven. The love of his life, and no one could take her away from him. Raven looked at him from behind her veil and smiled at him. When she finally got to the altar, X took her hand in his and helped her up. "You look beautiful," he whispered to her. _

"_Thank you, so do you." They both smiled and turned to the preacher. _

_**(Fast forward the boring preacher stuff…) **__"Do you, Ronan Xavier, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

"_I do," X smiled, staring into Raven's eyes. _

_The preacher turned to Raven, "And do you, Raven Roth, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" _

_Raven smiled, "I do." _

_The preacher even smiled and said more things about being married and told them to put their rings on. After putting the rings on, and more preacher speech, he finally said, "By the power invested in me by the state of [insert state of choice and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." _

_X turned to face Raven and took her veil in his hands, slowly pushing it up to show Raven's face. They smiled at each other one more and X grabbed Raven's waist with one arm and chin with one hand, bringing her into a kiss as the crowd screamed with joy._

_X turned towards the crowd and smiled along with Raven. He could see his mom whooping along with everyone while dabbing her eyes with tissue. It was like a perfect dream…_

_**End of Dream…**_

X opened his eyes as he heard a knock on the door. "I'm coming in," a voice said. The door opened and Cyborg walked in, a plate of food in his hands. When X saw him, he couldn't help himself. He burst out crying, startling Cyborg. Of course, all of that was just a dream. None of it would ever be real. It could never be real.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Cyborg asked, standing there, wondering if this was a scam or something. But X seemed too distressed.

X started laughing hysterically while crying. "Yeah, just fine." He laughed and cried his pain away, but it would always come back. No matter what he did, it would always come back to haunt him.He'd used to believe, that time healed all wounds. Until the day that she broke his heart.

--------------------------

Robin went over the tape that had been recorded when he was interrogating X. His words seemed so senseless, but there was something there. Robin could feel it. Robin sighed and played the tape again. He listened more intently this time, and as he did he started to realize what X was saying. He was saying the **truth**.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Heehee! I hoped everyone liked it! A little Christmas gift. I'm really sad I couldn't do the other ending and make the wedding real, but it just wouldn't fit with the sentences I picked beforehand. And who knows? It might end happy. The story isn't over yet. ;) The next chapter will be the end of this mini-story though. **

**Thanx for reading!**

**Ciao,**

**Xaleria**


	3. Part One: Unjust

**This is it! The end is near! (Very near if I say so myself) I based this chapter off a sentence by The-New-Nightingale****. This one is based off of "Justice". Check out "Inspired" though and read all of her sentences. They're awesome:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Neither do I own the general idea of this mini-story. That goes to The-New-Nightingale.**

_Type: Mini-story_

_Title: Unjust_

_Pairings: RedxRae_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Raven stared out the window from her bed. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her sheets were soaked with salty tears. Every night, since that one night, she had cried.

Raven shifted slightly and looked at her hands when something poked her. She had been clutching the diamond ring. Her eyes widened in horror as tears started to fall from them again. The horrible memory of that night came back to her.

_**Flashback…**_

"_I think Red X is insane." Beast Boy said. The Titans were having a meeting concerning him. _

"_He is," Robin told them. "Red X has been here for nearly a week now, and he's no use to us. Maybe we should just send him to an asylum now."_

"_No way man," Cyborg protested. "We don't enough information to bust the people Red X stole for. We need to get more information out of him."_

"_Face it Cy, we're not going to get anything else out of him. He's too shocked, broken down from what happened." Robin argued. _

"_Friend Robin is right. The enemy Red X cannot tell us more." Starfire joined in._

_Raven sat there in silence as the team argued. Finally unable to take the swirl of emotions, she stood up, harshly pushing her chair back to make it fall. The team stared at her as she put her hood up and walked out the room. _

_Raven muttered to herself as she walked through the halls. All Red X had done was cause trouble for her. Her heart tightened though as she thought, But I had loved him, and he had loved me. _

_Raven shook the thought from her head and stared at where she had walked to. It was Red X's jail cell. Raven reached out toward the panel to type in the code, but then stopped herself. Did she really want to see X? Yes, the word rang through her mind, she did._

_Raven typed in the code and watched the door swoosh open. The room was pitch-black. She stepped in tentatively as the door closed behind her. "X?" she called out, feeling around the wall for the light switch. She found it and flipped it on, but nothing happened. _

"_It's no use," she heard X say from the shadows._

"_X, where are you?" Raven asked, trying to feel for him. Suddenly her arm was grabbed and she pulled towards X. He enveloped her in a hug, holding her tight against his chest. _

"_I've missed you, Raven." He whispered into her ear. His fingers ran along her arm slowly, making her shiver. "You have no idea how much I've missed you."_

"_X, I-" Raven was interrupted when X put his finger on her lips. __**(A/N: Sorry if she seems a little OOC, but she is madly in love with him, remember that.)**_

"_Shh." Raven suddenly gasped in surprise as she felt X kiss her neck. He inhaled her lavender scent and sighed. "Do you know how much I've missed doing this? How much I've missed your scent?" He chuckled as he placed butterfly kisses on her neck. _

"_Why?" Raven's voice was small, and tears fell from her eyes. "Why are you torturing me like this?" _

_Red X pulled away from her. "Is this hurting you, Raven?" he asked as he caressed her cheek gently. "Do you want me to stop?" _

_Raven bit her lip, resisting the urge to say no and let him continue. "Tell me," X said softly. He kissed her forehead, then her nose and then her lips. When he pulled away, he asked, "Does that hurt?" His hand wrapped around her waist to crush her against his chest. "Do you feel pain when I hold you? Touch you?" _

"_I…I-" Raven choked on her tears as she tried to form a coherent sentence, but Red X was intoxicating her. _

_Suddenly, Red X pulled away from her and put a distance between them. "I don't know about you Raven," he said to her, "but I feel a lot of pain when I do those things."_

"_X," Raven managed, tears coming to her eyes again, "You know that I love you, but this," she gestured to them right now, "this relationship is impossible."_

_X looked at her sadly and shook his head, "No Raven, nothing's impossible, you just chose for it to be." _

_Raven cried out, "No! I didn't want this! I didn't want this at all! I wanted to be with you! But…it's not possible!" She looked at X, or where she knew he was, tears falling down her cheeks and staining the floor. "You're a thief, I'm a hero. That's the way it's meant to be."_

_X looked at where Raven was and sighed, "No Rae, I don't believe that." He took something out of his pocket and grabbed Raven's hand and placed it there. He closed her fingers around it and said, "Here, this belongs to you."_

_Raven looked at the object in her hands. It was the diamond ring. "X," Raven looked up and suddenly the lights turned on. BANG!_

_Raven watched in horror as X fell into her arms, blood staining her. His eyes were closed and a peaceful look was on his face. Raven couldn't stop shaking though as she looked at him, her eyes wide with disbelief. She pulled him closer to her chest and cried, "X!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_**End of Flashback…**_

In the end, they ended up finding out everything. Red X had files, already packed with all the information the Titans needed, ready for them in his home. It was like he knew they were going to find them. The Titans got every man and woman.

They also found out who Red X was. His birth name was Danny Jacobson. No one knew who his father was and his mother died of cancer when Danny was 7. Then he was sent off to an orphanage and his named was changed to Ryan Deriks. He was then adopted by the age of 10 and his name once again changed, this time to Todd Summers. His adopted parents were multibillionaires and left Todd everything. Todd "mysteriously" disappeared though, and that was when Ronan Xavier made his appearance as Red X.

But the Titans also found an orphanage founded by Ronan Xavier, and they also discovered Todd Summers had given half of his fortune to finding the cure for cancer and many charities around the world. The other half, in Todd Summer's will, was for Raven Roth.

Everyone had been surprised by this action, and of course Red X was given a proper burial for it. "Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all." Robin had said to everyone.

Raven turned on her bed as she remembered everything that had happened that week. She closed her eyes, wanting to forget it all yet couldn't. Sometimes she doubted if there was justice in the world. If there was, she wouldn't be a hero, and he wouldn't have been a thief.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ahh! Thus marks the end of the first mini-story! I hoped you guys enjoyed it! First update of the new year 2008!!!**

**I really wanted to end it happily, and at first it was a happy ending, but it kind of ruined the whole "tortured souls" thing I was going for. Sorry everyone. I promise though that the next one will end happily. **

**Thanx for reading!**

**Ciao,**

**Xaleria**


	4. Part Two: I'll Love You, Always

**Hey everyone! I'm back!! And here's the start of a new mini-story! I based this chapter off a sentence by The-New-Nightingale****. This one is based off of "Savior". Check out "Inspired" though and read all of her sentences. They're awesome. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Neither do I own the general idea of this mini-story. That goes to The-New-Nightingale.**

_Type: Mini-story_

_Title: I'll Love You...Always  
_

_Pairings: RedxRaexRob _**(Love triangle:3)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Raven stared at Red X, lying peacefully on the hospital bed. "Why," she asked no one in particular. "Why did this happen?" Raven thought back to how this all started…

_**Flashback**_

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Black magic encased the nearby light post and twisted to wrap up the thieves in restraints.

"Good work Raven." Robin commented with a soft smile.

"Yeah, whatever." Raven responded as she pulled her hood up to hide her face. She felt strange whenever faced with Robin. Lately, he had been acting…weird around her.

"Raven, look out!" Robin screamed.

Raven only had time to turn and see the thief they missed point a gun at her and fire. The next thing happened so fast, she wasn't sure what had happened. But she knew for sure that she never felt the bullet make contact with her. Instead, she was splattered with blood as a body fell into her arms. Her violet eyes were widened in horror as she took in the black suit strained with red. "X?"

"Ra-Raven…" a strained voice said as X turned to face her. He wasn't wearing his mask and Raven could clearly see the pain in his green eyes.

"Oh Azar, X!" Finally snapping out of her trance she quickly tore off her cloak and tired to soak the blood up.

"Raven! What are you doing!?" Robin screamed with anger, first disarming and knocking out the last thief before he stormed up to Raven and Red X. He grabbed Red X by the suit and pulled him up to eye level. "What the hell are you doing X?! Are you planning something!"

Red X grunted, trying hard to hold back a scream of pain.

"Robin!" Raven screamed with rage. "Let go of him! You're making him bleed more!" Lights and windows shattered as Raven's emotions flew around in panic in her head.

Rage was seething with fury as she screamed, trying hard to overcome Raven and kill every last human being on the face of the planet. Courage was pissed off as she started to break everything in her path in Raven's mind. Courage's mind was set on revenge and she would stop at nothing until she got it. Intelligence was trying to be the calm, collected one of the emotions although she too was shaken up by the events. Love was moaning in agony over the thought of losing X. Happy was actually crying with Sadness. Fear and Timid were muttering their own thoughts to themselves. Rude was on a cursing rampage as she cursed every person that came to mind.

"Robin! STOP!" Raven yelled one more time, surprising herself by retracting her fist and pushing it forward with force. Robin let go of X as he touched his red cheek, shocked. X fell into Raven's arms. Raven checked his injury. It was beyond her abilities of healing and she doubted she could heal properly with her emotions going crazy. X needed a doctor, and fast.

"Raven! That's Red X! He's a criminal!" Robin screeched.

"If you haven't noticed yet,_** Robin**_, he's injured." Raven spat his name like it was poison in her mouth. She placed X's arm around her neck, holding it in place, as her other arm went around his waist to steady him. She hoisted him up and started to walk to the T-car, but Robin blocked her way. Raven glared at Robin, her eyes flashing dangerously, "Move."

Robin shook his head, "I'm not letting that thief anywhere near the tower!"

"Who said we were going to the tower?" Raven snapped. "We need a doctor! Now get out of the way!" Raven kicked Robin out of her way and opened the door, helping X in.

"Cyborg!" Raven called, looking around for her robotic friend. She turned as her arm was grabbed.

"I'm not letting you help him Raven!" Damn Robin was persistent.

"Robin," Robin could feel his body tense at Raven's cold tone. "If X dies I will blame you and hate you for eternity." Robin grew wide-eyed and Raven shook loose of his grip as her cybernetic friend came running up.

"What do you need Rae?" Cyborg's eyes moved to his car's direction and widened. "What the hell?!"

"I need to get him to a doctor's Cyborg. Quick. Now lend me your keys."

"But…my baby!"

"Cyborg," Raven growled. Cyborg reluctantly handed her the keys and watched as Raven climbed in, slammed the door, and speed off like a bat out of hell.

"What the hell was X doing in my car?" Cyborg asked as he turned to his leader, who still was staring after the car with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"X took a bullet for Raven." Robin muttered. Cyborg's eyes grew surprised and he wondered why X would do so…

-------------------------------

Raven looked at the thief beside her. _X…_she thought sadly. _You stupid fool…_tears stung her eyes as she tried to see the road clearly. Red X was still breathing, but heavily, next to her with his eyes closed. He had become unconscious from the lack of blood something during the fight between her and Robin. Although Raven had made a make-shift bandage to stop the bleeding Raven still looked like he was in pain.

_Why the hell did you jump in front of that bullet? Why the hell did you save me?_ She wanted to ask these questions but knew she'd get no answer. She screeched to a stop in front of the hospital and quickly carried Red X in. "I need a doctor here! Pronto!" Raven yelled as she walked into the hospital.

The nurses and doctors were shocked upon seeing a Titan carrying a thief but quickly ran to her. "What'd the matter with him?" one doctor asked.

"He got shot." Raven answered as a nurse came running with a gurney. Raven answered all of the doctor's questions as they quickly wheeled Red X to the operating room.

"Alright, we'll see what we can do." the doctor said to Raven as he went into the operating room to leave Raven waiting anxiously outside. She would insist to be in there with the doctors but she didn't want to be a bother.

Raven trusted the doctors to actually help. Like her, they too saved lives no matter the person's background. They wouldn't let Red X die for all he did was steal, not kill.

Raven leaned against a wall as she thought about her lover in that operating room. She looked up at the ceiling sadly. Blinking to stop the tears from coming to her eyes, _You should have just let me die X, because I can't live without you…_

----------------------

Raven looked up as the doctor stepped out of the operating room, pulling off a pair of bloody gloves and throwing them away. He had a grim look on his face. Raven could feel the anxiety bubble up inside of her as she asked, "Is he okay?"

The doctor paused, wondering how he should tell her. "We…we were able to remove the bullet but he lost too much blood."

"But that's okay right? I mean, can't you give him a blood transfusion?" Raven asked, trying to deny what creeping thoughts came to her.

The doctor frowned, "Yes, we actually tried but for some reason his body rejected it. We suspect it might be some new kind of blood disease, but we're not sure."

"So…you mean…" Raven trailed off, not wanting to finish such a dangerous sentence.

The doctor nodded gravely, "I'm afraid he only has a couple hours."

"Can…can I see him?" Raven managed to get out. She didn't want to break down in front of the doctors and public. _Come on, Raven, keep it together. _

The doctor nodded and led her to a room. X was lying on a bed, his face peaceful like he was only sleeping. The doctor left to give Raven and him some privacy.

Raven approached the bed hesitantly and then sat down on a chair next to it. "X…" she whispered, stroking his cheek with the tips of her fingers.

"Raven," he called out softly.

"Yes," she quickly said. "I'm here."

Red X turned his head slightly to look at her face. Raven stared into green pools of happiness as he smiled at her. She could feel the tears at the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill. Red X placed a hand on her cheek and Raven placed her hand on his, keeping it there. She couldn't help herself, she cried.

"Why are you crying, love?" X asked, moving to wipe her tears away.

"Because…because I'm going to loose you X." Raven had been tired of holding up the emotionless, clam exterior but didn't know how to lose it. It was X who taught her how to feel…how to love. She couldn't live without him. He was her everything. "What am I going to do without you?" Raven babbled, "How will I survive? I can't bear to lose you X, you're too important to me. If you die I can't-"

"Raven, Raven, ssshh," X tried to calm her down. He grabbed her face to force her to stare at him. "Raven, listen to me, you will not lose me. I will always be with you, no matter what."

"Do you promise?" Raven asked, wiping the tears away. As corny as everything sounded, she didn't care. Raven wanted to know.

"I promise," X whispered, sealing it with a kiss. The rest of the time they shared fond memories with each other. At the last memory they shared of each other, X chuckled and closed his eyes, lying back on the pillow.

"Raven, do you promise to love me forever?" X suddenly asked out of the blue. Raven looked at him, surprised. She looked at her feet, thinking about it. When she finally came up with an answer she looked up at X. She opened her mouth to answer but was suddenly interrupted by the abrupt BEEP of the heart rate machine connected to X.

"X," she said, not believing her ears and eyes. "X."

She stood up, this time shaking him, "X! X! X!" But no matter what it was a failed attempt. He would never wake again. Never…

_**End of Flashback**_

And that is how she ended sitting there, next to X's hospital bed. The heart rate machine was still beeping as a flat line and Raven hadn't bothered to call the doctors, although she suspected they knew but didn't want to bother her.

**He jumped in front of a bullet to save her…**

"X," she whispered, hoping he could still hear her. "I promise to love you forever. Always." She then leaned forward and sealed the promise with a kiss.

"Raven," Raven turned towards the door to see Robin standing there. His masked eyes were narrowed and she knew he was glaring at her. "We need to talk."

**And ironically that was what killed her. **

(A/N: Okay, I ripped that sentence format off of Poison's Ivy, so give the credit to Ivy cuz her story was the one that gave me the idea to do it that way after I couldn't fit the sentence in the story anywhere.)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yeah!! I'm glad I finally got that finished! I think I'll enjoy this story a lot. :) Although X died in the first part chokes on tears he is not gone! You will see him in the future! This will not be another depressing story! Okay, that's a lie, I will make it slightly depressing but it will have a happy ending…maybe. You'll have to read to find out. :)**

**Ciao,**

**Xaleria**


	5. Part Two: Bitter with Hate and Jealousy

**Get your tissue boxes ready!! This chapter will probably be very emotional, depressing and any other synonym you can possibly thing for "horribly tragic". Okay, maybe that's an exaggeration, but really, expect to maybe cry! ****I based this chapter off a sentence by The-New-Nightingale****. This one is based off of "Instinct". Check out "Inspired" though and read all of her sentences. They're awesome. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Neither do I own the general idea of this mini-story. That goes to The-New-Nightingale.**

_Type: Mini-story_

_Title: Bitter with Hate and Jealousy _

_Pairings: RedxRaexRob_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Note:**_**Bold italicized **_**refers to Red X. ****Bold Underlined**** refers to Robin. Imagine when you see those words that it's being said in a disgusted, "I hate him" voice (mostly when referring to Red X) or "I'm great and I know it" voice (mostly when referring to Robin). **

**Ivy, I hope you're not scrolling down to see if you're right. ;) **

It was dark in the room, almost like his heart. Except there was one difference between this room and his heart: a light.

While his heart was pitch black, full of nothing but hatred, grudges, disgust, and many more horrible feelings, there was one shining beauty in this dark room. This light came draped in a navy blue cloak as a blue leotard hugged her curves in just the right spots. Her pale skin glowed with the moonlight as her amethyst orbs stared at him from the across the room looking colder than ever.

However, this did not faze him. Her cold attitude was one thing he liked about her. Not only did her seductive figure draw him in but her every action, word, emotion made him fall for this temptress. She was everything he wanted…too bad he wasn't everything _**she**_wanted though.

_**She**_wanted_**him.**_ That lowlife thief who not only came and took **his** suit, but took **his** lady's heart as well. He would forever hate that thief, even when he saw_** him**_ lying on his deathbed with that sickening peaceful, loving look on his face he would despise that thief. _**He**_didn't deserve her. _**He**_didn't deserve anything from her. Not her love, not her body, not her smiles, not her laughs, not anything. Those things were meant to be**his**. And his only.

What did that thief have that he didn't? Was it money? Looks? Charm? Or maybe…was it the fact _**he**_ would give up his life for her? Yes, maybe it was that. When that gun was pointed at Raven, he had felt his heart stop but he had made no move to save her. **He** wanted to live, but he didn't want to see his Angel get hurt.

So when _**he**_all of sudden came out from nowhere and took that bullet from her, he was filled with a type of rage and hate he had never felt before. What was _**he**_doing saving **his** Angel?_**He**_had no right to do such thing! So when he saw his Angel pick _**him**_ up, scream _**his**_ name, it made him see such a vibrant red he almost wanted to pick up the gun and shoot that damn thief until she would say his name no more!

But no, instead he decided he would win her over. That thief was able to win her over so it should be easy for him to convince her that she was wasting her time on _**him**_ and instead should be spending it with **him**.

"What did you want to talk about Robin?" Ahh, how much he loved to hear her voice. It was the sound of a tortured soul yet you could hear the beauty in it. Beneath the pain you could hear the soft bells of her voice ringing.

"Raven," he started, moving closer to his Angel. The wind brought her scent to his nose and he inhaled it gratefully. She smelled like lavender. He finally had her trapped against the wall as he placed his hands on the wall to make a cage of him around her.

"Robin, what're you doing?" Raven asked, an uneasy tone in her voice. She knew something was up the minute they stopped in front of his room. Robin never let just **anyone** enter his room. It was his sacred place and when Robin had gently pushed Raven into his dark room she immediately grew suspicious of her leader.

"What does he have, Raven, that I don't?" Robin asked ignoring her question. His face was so close to hers and her full lips were oh so tempting.

"A lot of things," Raven replied as she tried to move out from Robin's arms but he only grabbed her. She felt his hands tightly grip her arms and she tried hard not to wince. What the hell was she doing? Why was she not using her powers? Was it because this was her leader whom she trusted?

"Like what?" Robin inquired, his voice low and husky. He brought one hand up to trace her lips, making her shiver. "Does he touch you Raven?" he asked, forgetting his other question. His hand moved to trace her body and stop at her thigh. "Does he touch you like that, Raven?"

"Robin, stop it." Raven said weakly as she felt his hand move to her back and tug at her leotard's zipper. She tried to push him away but for some reason no strength would come to her. Robin tightened his grip on Raven.

"Why Raven?" He whispered. "Why don't you love me?"

"Can't you see Robin?" Raven looked away from his masked eyes. "I **love** Red X. I will always love him, not you."

She felt her leader stiffen slightly and his voice turned cold, "Well then Raven, I guess if I can't make you love me willingly, then I'll just have to force you."

Before Raven could react to his words Robin grabbed her chin, forcing his lips on hers. Raven had a panicking feeling bubbling up within her as she started to fight back. She dug her nails into Robin's arms and tried to push him away but that only made him hold her tighter, kiss her harder. She felt Robin force his tongue into her mouth and doing what came to mind, bit down on it but it only seemed to turn him on more. She could taste his blood in her mouth and it took all she had not to gag.

Raven could feel him touching places she wouldn't dare let any other male touch. Raven tried fruitlessly again to get him off her but he pressed her harder against the wall, grabbing her wrists and trapping her hands against the wall above her hand. Raven wanted to scream, but she knew the others wouldn't be able to hear her. She knew that one of the reasons why Robin brought her to his room is that because he had sound-proof walls.

Her emotions started to really panic when Robin finally released her hands but started to rip at her clothing. Badly she wanted to hit to Robin but Fear had taken over her and paralyzed her. How she wished that Courage would come out and kick Robin's ass, but in the vision of her mind she even saw Courage cowering. "Robin," Raven managed to get out as Robin pushed her onto the bed. "Please…stop it…"

He paid no mind to her pleas and just kept on with his own desires. Whenever Raven tried to stop him she would be rewarded with a bruise or cut. She finally gave up when Robin violated, and hurt, her to the point where her mind just shut down. She didn't struggle anymore nor did she try to stop him. Inside her, Raven's will had died. She only softly cried and allowed Robin to touch her, violate her, rape her.

Her body became numb and inside a voice was telling her, _How could you Raven?! How could you let another man do this to you?! How could you just betray X like this?! _Raven closed her eyes, wanting everything to go away. She wanted Robin to stop, she wanted X back, she wanted to be someplace safe. She wanted her Angel to come save her…

------------------------------

Raven didn't know what time it was, but she knew it was still night by the darkness coming from Robin's window. She didn't know how long ago Robin had tired and fallen asleep next to her, but Raven had been too terrified to move in fear that Robin would hear her and think of a "punishment" for her.

Trying hard to stop the tears that had been falling down her face for the past hours, she slowly got up from the bed, covering her pale, naked body her arms. She had never felt so dirty and worthless as she did now.

Raven didn't bother to pick up the fragments of her clothes. She only grabbed her cloak—which, thankfully, was still in tact—and wrapped it around her body, hoping that it was enough to hide her shame.

She quietly opened the door and looked out in the hallway. After confirming that no one was in sight, she ran off to her room as fast as she could. Fresh tears were still streaming down her face as she opened her door and closed it behind her. She collapsed in the safety of her room but she felt that with her in it, it lost its value. Raven leaned against the door and then slowly slid to sit on the ground. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

_I'm tainted now,_ she thought. _If I ever go back to X, he won't want me._ Raven sobbed louder, thankful that she too also had sound-proof walls. _I'm nothing more than a whore now! _

"Love," a voice whispered.

Raven's head shot up, her eyes widened with surprise. Before her stood X, his green eyes soft and kind as he stared down at her. "X," she said. She stood up, not believing her eyes. Her feet slowly moved forward and then she ran.

**She didn't act on instinct…**

Raven sobbed, soaking X's shirt as he wrapped her arms around her comfortingly. "Is it you? Is it really you?" she asked.

"It is, Love," he said softly to her, taking her chin in his hands. He gently brushed one of the bruises on her face. "What happened?" Realizing what she was doing, Raven pulled away and hid herself with her cloak. Worried, X took a step toward her but she took a step back. "What's wrong, Love?"

Tears welled in her eyes again as Raven said, "You don't want me anymore X…I'm not pure."

X walked to her, taking her up in his arms although she tired to push him away. She firmly held her against his chest and whispered, "It's alright Love. I don't care if you're pure or not. I love you, and no matter what I always will."

Raven felt the hot streaks on her cheeks and said, "But…Robin…he…"

X stiffened slightly at the name. He looked at her face again. "He did this to you, didn't he?"

Raven looked at the ground, her face ashamed. "I should have been able to stop him. I don't know why I didn't…I just…"

"I don't expect you to be able to stop him, Love." X soothed. He held her face and made her look at him. "He is your leader, and you trusted him."

"Yes, but now that trust, along with my will and sanity, has died." Raven looked up at X. "X…"

"Yes, Love?"

"Do…do you still love me?"

X looked down at his love, his Angel, and smiled. He bent down and captured her lips, kissing her with such passion and love Raven could do nothing but return it. She held onto X tightly, afraid that if she let go, this would all disappear.

"Does that answer your question?" X whispered when they pulled away. He looked down at Raven, his eyes smiling.

Raven smiled tentatively at him and placed her head against his chest, never wanting to wake up from this dream—if it even was a dream to begin with. She yawned, her eyelids starting to droop. "Sleep, Love." X breathed in her ear as he led her to the bed and gently placed her down.

When he moved to stand up, Raven grabbed his hand, "X," she said as she blushed. "Can…can you please stay here with me?"

He smiled then kissed her forehead, "Of course, Love." He lied down next to her and took her figure in his arms. He watched her eyes close as she drifted off into peaceful slumber. A smiled graced her lovely face as she slept.

Red X smoothed her hair back and said to her sleeping form, "Don't worry Love. You'll join me soon enough." He wrapped his arms tighter around her.

…**but she automatically flew to his arms. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ahem, I hope you're happy Ivy because you guessed RIGHT!!!! I can just imagine you dancing around right now as you shout about how right you were. :) To other readers, I'm glad you stopped by to read this and I hope I caused some of you to cry! But please, tell me what you think because this is the first time I ever wrote something like this. My hands were literally shaking as I typed it out. **

**Oh yeah, I told you X would be back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH RED X!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ciao,**

**Xaleria**


	6. Part Two: Speechless

**(Chokes up with tears) I'm so happy everyone loved it and I will surely miss writing these stories! Although it pains me to say this, this will be the last chapter (Unless I somehow manage to scrape up an epilogue for the entire thing, how I will I'm not sure but I'll think of something…). **

**But many thanks to: **

_**The-New-Nightingale**_: I'm sure why is an obvious reason, but I will say again, THANK YOU so VERY much!!!! For allowing me to use your sentences and reviewing my story!! It was fun to write these chapters and mini-stories using your sentences as the plot. I'm glad you enjoyed the story!

_**Poison's Ivy**_: I'm also sure the reason is obvious, but THANKS for being an awesome friend! I sure had fun watching you guess :). Thanks for reviewing every time and putting up with my evilness to guess. ;p It's been fun and I really will miss your guessing!

_**Mika, sad raven, Alex-chan Kyiozumi, MaxAlex4ever, and roar: **_THANKS A BUNCH for reviewing and reading!! I'm glad you all liked the mini-stories and I'm glad you took the time to stop and review!

_**MaxAlex4ever, The-New-Nightingale,**__**Poison's Ivy, and SilverDemonSoul:**_ Thanks for adding this story to your alerts!! Also, thanks for reading!!

_**MaxAlex4ever:**_ THANK YOU SO MUCH for adding this story to your favorites!!!!!! I'm glad you loved it so much!!!!!!!!

**Okay, I'll move onto the story now! I**** based this chapter off a sentence by The-New-Nightingale****. This one is based off of "Silence". **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Neither do I own the general idea (the sentence) of this mini-story. That goes to The-New-Nightingale.**

_Type: Mini-story_

_Title: Speechless _

_Pairings: RedxRae_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Was…it all a dream?_

Raven opened her amethyst eyes and found herself floating in a silent, peaceful lake. The water surrounded her pale body as it gently soothed the aches in her body. Raven touched her lips, where it still tingled with such a sensation, and the warm spots on her body where someone's arms had wrapped around her with comfort and security.

_Had I really seen X?_

Raven brought up the memory of last night and her body shivered at the horrible memory of Robin. The waters, seeming to have sensed her fright, comforted her with their soft waves. Soon she moved onto the more happier memory of seeing Red X again. She smiled softly as she remembered his lips on hers and his arms around her.

_Just where am I now?_

Looking around her surroundings, Raven found she was no longer in her room. A vast lake greeted her in all directions and there seemed no end to it. "Hello?" Raven called out and the only answer was her echo.

Raven stood up, the water following and flowing around her body to form a silk, blue dress. A gold ribbon tied around the waist and continued straight down the middle in the front of the skirt. "Hello?" Raven called out again, paying no mind to the clothes that had magically appeared.

"Hello Love," Raven spun around, an excited look in her eyes.

"X!" He stood before her, his green eyes smiling as his arms were outstretched, waiting for her. She ran into his arms without a second thought and laughed, happy to be where she belonged. "So it wasn't a dream!"

"No Love, it wasn't." He held on tighter to her and inhaled her scent. Unmistakably, it was jasmine. "I've missed you Love. I've felt empty without you in my arms."

"So did I X," she whispered. She smiled contently and sighed, happy to smell his spicy scent again and to hear his voice. "Tell me…" Raven started, disturbing the silence. "This all won't disappear, right? I mean, it's all real, right?"

"I'm afraid not, Love."

"What do you mean?" Raven pulled away. Her face deformed to a horrified look.

"This," X gestured to her, "is only momentary."

"You mean this is a dream?"

"No, not a dream Love, more like…a vision." X smiled and smoothed back her hair, kissing her forehead. "Don't worry dear. In due time we'll be able to be together again."

"What do you mean?" Raven asked again, but already X was slipping from her grip. She stretched out, trying to grasp his hand but he slipped through her fingers. "Huh…?"

"I'll see you soon, Love." X shouted out as he disappeared.

"Wait!" Raven reached out for the fading thief. "X!!"

-----------------------------------

Raven gasped, shooting up in her bed. "X!" She looked around as if expecting him to suddenly appear out of nowhere like he always did in the mornings, but he never came. "X…"

She remembered now, X had taken a bullet for her and had died, and Robin…Raven rubbed her arms to rid the chilling feeling she now felt. She did not want to see her leader today, or any other day for that matter. Raven moved out of bed to head towards the bathroom.

Deciding not to worry over Robin for now, Raven turned the faucet in the shower and stepped in once it was hot. She allowed her body to adjust to the heat and sighed with delight as her muscles released tension. She cleaned herself then stood underneath the water for about ten minutes as she pondered everything.

Raven slowly turned off the faucet and then coughed. She was surprised to suddenly find her hand the faucet blood red. Her body started to shake as her eyes widened. _Is this what you meant X when you said I would be joining soon?_ Raven coughed again and watched as the blood dripped from her mouth and flow down the drain.

-----------------------------

"Dude, are you sick or something?" Raven wrapped up the bloody paper towel with another and quickly threw it away.

"No, it's just a coughing fit." Raven answered Beast Boy as she tried to sip her tea again, only to cough it and blood up in the sink. She quickly washed it down as she heard heavy footsteps approach her.

"Are you sure you're not sick Rae? You don't look too hot." Cyborg said worriedly as he scrutinized his baby sister.

"I'm fine, really." Raven assured as she put the cup in the sink, giving up on trying to drink her tea.

"Hmm…" Cyborg studied Raven carefully then said, "Alright then, if you say so." He walked off and Raven sighed with relief.

Suddenly something burned in her chest and she grabbed it, gasping as she tried to breathe. Raven's grip on the counter slipped and she fell to the ground, coughing uncontrollably.

"Rae!!"

"Friend Raven!"

"Dude!!"

Raven passed out on the ground with blood staining her cloak at the ground before her. She could hear her friends' voices but they slowly were drowned out.

"_**Don't worry, Love. It'll all be over soon."**_

_X…_

----------------------------------

Raven went in and out of consciousness and therefore only caught snags of some conversations. But already she knew what the result would be.

"What do you mean you can't do anything?! What's wrong with her?!" That was Cyborg's furious voice.

"I'm sorry, but it seems that something caused a small puncture in Ms. Raven's heart and caused her to slowly internally bleed. She'll die within a day or so. We can't do anything about it." That was a doctor.

"Can't you give her a new heart or something?" Raven was surprised to hear Beast Boy so distressed.

"You need to remember that Ms. Raven is half-demon. We cannot supply the kind of heart she needs to survive."

"And you cannot do anything to save her?" After Starfire's comment she drifted off to the sleep again.

**_Switch in Conversation_**

Raven's eyes never opened but she could hear voices again…

"What do you mean we won't save her?! This is Rae we're talking about Rob!"

"And I'm telling you Cyborg, there's no way we can save her! You heard the doctor!"

"I can't believe my ears!" Beast Boy wailed. "You of all people Robin should want to save Raven!"

"Look, it's hopeless! We all just have to forget about Raven."

"How can you be so cruel Friend Robin?"

_Bastard…_Raven thought as their words became slurred then disappeared.

**_Switch in Conversation_**

Raven awoke to shouting this time.

"You mean to tell me…that this is all ROBIN'S fault!?" Cyborg's voice was disbelieving.

"When…When one of my assistants tested Raven for being sexually active…the results were…well, the results say that recently she had been sexually assaulted."

"You mean…he raped her?!" Although it was Beast Boy who spoke, he also not believing it but unable to ignore the evidence, there was a sudden cry and Raven recognized it as Starfire.

"I…can't believe it…" Cyborg this time.

"No wonder he asked her to come to his room the other day…" Beast Boy mumbled.

"No! There is no way Friend Robin would do such a thing!" A pause. "Would he?"

The rest of the conversation was lost.

**_Switch in Conversation_**

"What…what…" It seemed like Beast Boy was afraid to finish that sentence.

"Yeah…I…I found the seamen on Rob's bed and a used condom in the bathroom…"

There was a gasp then crying. Raven definitely felt sorry for her friends, but Robin had gotten what was coming to him.

"What are…what are we gonna do now?" Beast Boy asked.

"We're gonna approach Robin and ask for the truth. If he lies to us…then we have evidence against him and…and we…" Raven wasn't sure if Cyborg had said anything after that. But his voice had been bitter.

**_Switch in Conversation_**

"Rae, I don't know if you can hear me, but I hope that you'll get this message wherever you might be." Raven had to internally smile at that. "We got him Rae…Robin I mean. I can't…I can't believe." There was a pause and Raven could heard Cyborg struggling as he tried not to cry. "I'm sorry Rae…I'm sorry we couldn't see it. We all knew he was madly in love with you, but we never…God, I'm so sorry Rae!" Raven wished that right now she could reach out to Cyborg and comfort him. Tell him it wasn't his fault; tell him that he didn't need to be sorry at all but she couldn't and soon she couldn't hear his crying anymore. "I'm gonna miss you a lot…sis."

**_Switch in Conversation_**

"Hey Raven…look…we both know I'm not very good with words…" Raven laughed to herself. "But just hear me out, 'kay?" He paused, as if she would answer. "I'm sorry about what happened Rae, and I wish I could have somehow stopped it. But…but I know that you're happy wherever you are!" There was a long pause and Raven could hear Beast Boy quietly crying as he laughed. "I remember the night when I caught you with Red X…you practically begged me on your hands and knees not to tell anyone. Although I wanted to tell so bad…I saw the way you smiled and laughed with him and…it reminded me of Terra." There was silence. "I…I miss her you know? And when I saw you with Red X and the way you looked so happy…it reminded me of when she smiled at me, when she laughed at my jokes." Beast Boy quietly laughed, "Would you listen to me? I sound like a sap…but…" Raven suspected that Beast Boy had stopped to look out of a window or something. "I hope you're happy. I mean, that's what X would want you to be, right? I would want Terra to be." Raven could hear a stifled cry. "I…I gotta go Rae…I'm gonna miss you."

**_Switch in Conversation_**

"I…I do not know what to say, Friend Raven." Raven could hear Starfire sigh. "I cannot believe that Robin…that he…" Unlike the boys, Starfire freely cried in front of her. "I—we trusted him, Friend Raven. And he…he did such cruel things to you." Raven knew that Starfire was in love with their leader, and hearing this had broken her poor heart. Raven listened to her friend cry more until finally Starfire decided to be the strong girl she was. Raven could hear her muttering encouraging sayings to herself and finally she said aloud, "Raven, may you rest in peace. I will surely miss you, my Friend." Raven felt Starfire smooth her hair back before she walked out of the room. Raven smiled to herself and finally fell asleep again feeling content and happy that her friends will always care about her.

-------------------------------

"Raven."

Raven opened her eyes and was surprised to find X. He smiled and held his hand out to her. "Come on, Love. It's time to go."

"Go?" Raven whispered as she took his hand and stood up. "Where are we going?"

"To someplace better," X answered her as he led her towards a bright light.

"Someplace better?" Raven curiously looked at the light and shielded her eyes as she was blinded. X stepped through and disappeared and Raven paused before the light as she hesitated.

"Come on, Love. Don't worry. It's safe." Reassured by his words, Raven stepped through the light embraced her. Raven closed her eyes as a warm feeling overtook her. "Love."

Raven opened her eyes and smiled when she saw X waiting for her. He wrapped his arms around her and they stared into each other's eyes.

**The pair of them, could say more with one look more than most people could with 100 words**.

Raven laid her head against his chest and smiled as she whispered, "I'm home."

_**The End**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ahem, for all of those who thought that was the end…YOU THOUGHT WRONG! Yes, this is still the last chapter, but like I said, if I managed to think of an epilogue I would put it, so don't close this window yet because coming up soon is an epilogue!!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

…………

………

……

…

**Epilogue**** (A/N: This is an epilogue for BOTH mini-stories, although more for the 2****nd**** mini-story than the first.)**

"You're late again." Reina Erikson smiled as her amethyst eyes shone. She playfully slapped her friend's—Holly Castrone—arm.

"I am not!" Reina insisted as she grabbed her apron off its hook and put it on. She tied it in the back and walked up the counter.

"The boss should really dock your pay," Holly muttered as she stepped away from the counter to let Reina take over the cashier.

"You're just jealous that the boss likes me more." Reina childishly stuck out her tongue and tied up her dark indigo locks so they wouldn't get in her face while she worked.

"God I love your hair so much!" Holly switched the topic as she played with a stray strand of her hair. "I can't believe it's your natural color."

"Well, it is." Reina told her as she tucked the strand behind her ear. The bell to the coffee shop dinged and both Reina and Holly looked up as a young man around their age, probably a college student like them as well, walked in. His casual, untidy brown hair and stunning green eyes had them both wide-eyed as he gave them a dazzling smile.

"Hi, I'm new around here and the kids on campus say this is the best place to get coffee." He looked at the two, mostly at Reina. Purple and green met as the two stared at each other. Their eyes widened slightly in realization.

_I feel…like I've seen this guy before,_ Reina thought as she stared at his green orbs. "Have we…" before she knew it, her mouth formed the words, "met before?"

She saw the young man curiously raise his eyebrow and smile wider. He stole a glance at her nametag and said, "Maybe we have, Reina…in another life."

For some reason, she believed him. Reina smiled back and said, "Yeah, maybe we have."

"So, how about that coffee?"

"Oh, yeah." Reina blushed. "So what would you like to order…?" Reina trailed off as she noticed she didn't know his name.

He smiled again, "Ryan Xavier, but you can call me X."

_**The Real End**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Now it's the end!! I hoped you guys enjoyed it!! Thanx for reading and reviewing this story!!! I will definitely miss doing everything but I'm glad this story ended happily. Was everyone able to tell who the two people in the epilogue were? It was pretty obvious. :D **

**Thanx again for reading!!**

**Ciao,**

**Xaleria**

_**This is officially the first story of mine ever finished!!!!!!!!!**_

_**YEAH!!!!!**_


End file.
